In a browser of mobile terminal device, a bookmark and a quick link may be synchronized through a logon account and a password. For example, a synchronization mechanism of bookmark and quick link based on a QQ® account is implemented as follows. The QQ® account is a cloud account. After a user logs on to a QQ® application, the browser obtains data of the bookmark and the quick link that correspond to the QQ® account from a background server. And then, the browser detects, according to a Uniform/Universal Resource Locator (URL), whether at least one piece of data of the bookmark and the quick link that is stored locally before the user logs on to the QQ® application is not included in the cloud account. If at least one piece of data is not included in the cloud account, the browser asks the user whether to import the at least one piece of data into the cloud account. If the user agrees, the at least one piece data is combined with previous data in the cloud account according to the same rule as the URL. When the QQ® application is in a logon state, an adding operation, a deleting operation and a modifying operation performed for the bookmark and the quick link at the mobile terminal device may be synchronized to cloud data in the background server. After the user cancels the QQ® account, the browser does not display the data of the bookmarks and the quick link that correspond to the QQ® account anymore, and a state before the user logs on to the QQ® application is restored.
With the development of mobile browser, requirements on the synchronization of application (for example, a web application and a plug-in application) are increased. The synchronization of application may be implemented by a mechanism similar to the synchronization mechanism of the bookmark and the quick link.
The mechanism similar to the synchronization mechanism of the bookmark and the quick link has following disadvantages.
It is impossible to issue different URLs directed to the same website for different operation systems. For example, the URL of a website “mobile phone Tencent.com” on a wap2.0 webpage is http://info.3g.qq.com/g/s?aid=index&g_f=2543, and the URL on a html5 webpage is http://info.3g.qq.com/g/s?aid=index&g_ut=3&g_f=6733. SymbianV5 operation system uses the wap2.0 webpage, and Android™ operation system or IOS® operation system uses the html5webpage.
It is impossible to issue an icon of a webpage application applicable to a current operation system for different operation systems. For example, the style of icon of an application in the Android™ operation system is different from the style of icon of the application in the IOS® operation. Further, the icon of the application in the Android™ operation system has no name, but in the IOS® operation system, the name is embedded into the icon of the application.
It is impossible to issue an application applicable to the current operation system for different operation systems. For example, the IOS® operation system has an application of “file management”, but the Android™ operation system has no the application. And thus, when the application in the IOS® operation system is synchronized to the Android™ operation system, an unrecognized application may be generated in the Android™ operation system.
Accordingly, it is required to provide a method for synchronizing an application between different operation systems.